


Breathless

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn was fairly certain he'd never had a kiss go like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> misswalstra wanted a fic about Lassie's allergies. This may or may not be what she wanted. :3

If anyone asked Shawn, they usually didn't, but if they _did_ , he would have gone on record and said the whole thing was Lassiter's fault. Now, Lassie might have felt differently, but it didn't change the fact that Shawn was right. Shawn, of course, was very free with his body. He lacked personal boundaries and disrespected others boundaries; it was an accepted and tolerated fact. Shawn didn't have many boundaries, but it wasn't _his_ fault that Lassiter crossed them anyways. 

He tended to prefer the manhandling wait until at least one date. And Lassiter grabbed him and shoved him around and pushed him in to walls. He didn't even have the decency to buy Shawn dinner beforehand! It wasn't like Shawn would have said no. So, when the next time Lassiter growled and snarled and shoved him in to hard surfaces in the SBPD, he couldn't help himself. 

Shawn had closed the minimal space between them, ignored Lassiter's ring of personal space, and kissed him. Slow and wet and deep... _with tongue_. Lassiter didn't respond at all and when Shawn pulled back... he was genuinely surprised to see the look on Lassiter's face. 

He didn't look repulsed, which Shawn had somewhat expected. Nor did he look pleased about it. He looked _horrified_ and he watched with no small amount of offense as Lassiter quickly scrubbed his palm over his lips. The horror turned a little wide-eyed and Lasster moved faster than Shawn had ever seen him go. 

Which was sort of surprising, since he'd seen him chase down suspects before. Feeling hurt and really cross that he'd gotten such a reaction, Shawn slunk from the police station, to where Gus was waiting, holding the check for their most recently solved case. 

He slid in to the blue Echo and frowned. He frowned a lot and his brows furrowed and he wrinkled his nose. And he was sure Gus would have asked what was wrong if he hadn't accidentally spilled milk all over the careful notes Gus had prepared for his route. 

"I have to do my route now, Shawn. I could have done it tomorrow, but since you destroyed my notes, I have to start it today, instead," Gus was sniping and Shawn was too upset to worry about Gus being upset. 

"I'm sorry, buddy," Shawn gave him a lip service apology. He dropped Shawn off at the Psych office and then went on his way. There weren't cases, he was bored, so he went home, played on his Playstation, and then laid in bed thinking about Lassiter's reaction. 

The next morning, Gus called him to let him know the Chief had a case for him and when he got to the Psych office, there was a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of mouthwash next to it. Shawn frowned and eyed Gus. 

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Shawn asked and checked his breath. Gus looked at him and shook his head. 

"I didn't put those there, Shawn, they were there when I came in," Gus sniped at him, obviously still upset by what had happened yesterday. The mouthwash was orange, and the toothpaste was some brand he'd never heard of before, and the flavoring was orange mango. 

There was a piece of yellow paper folded up with an S scrawled in a heavy, bold stroke on it. He frowned and opened it up. Clipped to it was a small picture, gritty as though it'd been printed off of a cell phone camera, but enough to see Lassiter, with swollen lips and hives around his mouth, and the man was brandishing an EpiPen. 

There was a note. 

_Spencer,_

_Kissing someone breathless is only a good thing when it's metaphorical, so you know._

_I'm allergic to mint, if you want to kiss me, you're going to have to use those. Or something comparable in flavors you enjoy, that aren't mint based._

_Carlton._

Shawn stared at the items on his desk. 

"We have a case," Gus spoke up, "The Chief wants to see us, we need to get down to the station." Gus was pulling his coat on, gathering up his briefcase, and Shawn startled in to action, snatching up the oral hygiene products. 

"Just a minute, I need to brush my teeth."


End file.
